


Voyeur

by adelaide_rain



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne has no idea that Arthur and Eames are a couple until she catches them at it. She likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

The maze was frustrating Ariadne and she walked slowly around the 3D model on the table to try and work out what was wrong. Though she could tell that Cobb was impressed with her work it wasn't enough. He saw her as a talented but naïve young girl and she wanted to show him just how good she was; to earn his respect and admiration. Why this meant so much to her she wasn’t sure, only knew that the need to impress burned like a fire in her chest. She remembered the way that Cobb had looked at her when she had messed with the physics of that first shared dream, the shocked appreciation in his face and she blushed. She wanted to see that again, wanted to impress him enough that he lowered his walls and showed her something of what he was really feeling.

These dreams might do that, if she could get them right. Three dreams, very specific. Currently she was working on the third one, Eames’s dream. Mountains and a military hospital. Not just buildings but a landscape of mountains and cliffs with a specific and complex path down to the hospital. The buildings were no problem at all but the landscape was stumping her.

She turned away from the model. Staring at it just made frustration build in her and made it harder to work. Taking deep breaths, she closed her eyes and after a few moments calm started to suffuse through her. Refusing to return to work on the maze until she had regained her focus, she gazed out at the empty warehouse - to see that it wasn't empty.

She _stared_ , her mouth dropping open.

In front of a desk about ten metres away from her office she saw Eames's broad back, clad in a striped shirt that had been pushed off his shoulders to reveal an array of tattoos. Slender fingers were digging into his shoulders. Legs were wrapped around his waist, clad in expensive trousers and immaculate Italian shoes. In front of him she could see Arthur, head fallen back as Eames nuzzled at his neck. She couldn't see what Eames was doing with his hands but judging from Arthur's expression it felt incredible.

 _I shouldn't be looking..._ But she couldn't drag her eyes away. Arthur's expressions were exquisite, and when Eames dropped his shirt to the floor - it must have been restricting the arm movements that were making Arthur feel so good - his well-muscled back was a lovely sight, especially with Arthur dragging his nails down it. Heat spread through her body as she watched, rapt; she wished she could hear them: the gasps and the moans, the whispered endearments.

 _I really shouldn't be looking..._ And the thought of trying to face them later, having seen this, was enough to make her turn, her cheeks burning ferociously. Work was out of the question, her mind frazzled by what she had seen, and she just stared down at her model without seeing it while her heart beat a mad drum solo in her chest. When Arthur's cry echoed around the warehouse it was loud enough for Ariadne to hear it in her office, as was the deep chuckle that Eames followed up with.

She wouldn't be able to face them ever again. Ever. It was impossible. It was also impossible to do any more work today after having seen that. There was only one way to get the looping video out of her head and unlike Eames and Arthur, she wasn't going to do it in the workplace. She glanced out again to see Arthur stand unsteadily, kiss Eames deeply, say something that, judging from the grin that Eames gave in response, probably involved relocating to a hotel room. They left and Ariadne waited a few minutes before she judged it safe to leave. She grabbed her bag and hurried from her office to her apartment to try and get rid of the image of Eames making Arthur cry out like that.

\---

It didn't work. Forever after her mind would add to it, embellish it. They didn't help either. Now that she knew they were a couple, she noticed things. She saw when Eames brushed his fingers over Arthur's ass or slid his hand under the hem of Arthur's shirt to touch his skin; the way that Arthur looked at Eames when he thought no-one was paying attention - either a smile of annoyed affection or a hooded gaze of lust that usually ended up with them making an excuse to leave the room together.

Her imagination worked overtime imagining what they got up to so it was something of a relief when she finally saw Eames bending Arthur over the same desk that she had originally seen them. It was from the sanctuary of her office, so despite feeling guilty about sliding her hand into her jeans at work at least she had some privacy. Unlike the two men who weren't being the least bit quiet about it. How could they be so blasé? Eames might be reckless but Arthur, surely, would insist on privacy. But from this angle Ariadne could see his face and could tell that the only thing on his mind now was _Eames, Eames, Eames_ as he cried out his name over and over.

When they came, so did she.

\---

Having seen them fucking made it easier and she thought about them less, until she heard them on the other side of a wall of cardboard boxes stacked up near the wall of the warehouse. First, there was the noise of a kiss.

Eames, wistful: "I love you, darling."

Arthur, amused: "I love you too, pervert."

Eames, faux-indignant: "Just because I like to tie you up doesn't make me a pervert."

A pause. Arthur, quietly: "Maybe we could do it again tonight. And this time I could tie you up."

Eames, deep and sexy: “That sounds bloody marvellous.”

Ariadne hurried to her office, images crashing through her mind as Eames chuckled and the sound of their kisses seemed to chase after her.


End file.
